I Surrender
by Beleaf
Summary: Connie and Michael. Holby City.


I surrender 

_It's just another of you stories. It's just another of your dreams. It's just another you put before me._

Staring outside the window, he looked sadly at the pouring rain. He looked down at his watch, 9:00pm; She was late, a whole hour late to be exact. He signed and shook his head softly. She promised, promised that she would be here this time, but he can't admit that he had not doubted that ever since the words left her mouth. It had been like this ever since she got her precious new job.

Michael sat at a table nearest to the clear glass window of a posh Italian restaurant, dressed in a white, smart and not to mention extremely expensive tuxedo. He'd learnt not to get his hope up too high after all those broken promises she'd made. But he was still hoping, that she would turn up for this extremely special occasion; their 10th wedding anniversary.

Finishing the remainder of what he believed to be his 5th glass of wine, he got up slowly, after checking his watch again and is sure that she won't turn up. He walked out of the aroma filled restaurant, and made it to his brand new car, disregarding the blue sports car, which drove past him silently.

Noticing the sound of a car door being slammed behind him, he turned around to find her standing daintily in the most stunning dress he'd ever see her wear; a red, floor-length satin dress, a pair of simple black high heels, and a tiny silver handbag, which suited perfectly with her outfit. An awkward silence continued, neither of them wanting to be the one who breaks this silence. Smiling apologetically at him, she said quietly:' Sorry Michael… Something just … came up.'

Nodding in acknowledgement, he continued to get in his car. Until he felt a hand grasping his arm. Turning round swiftly, he felt he was going to explode any minute. Trying his best to refrain his anger, he pulled his arm away from her, and sat in the seat of his car. 'Michael… I'm very sorry about this, please don't be angry with me…' She said in a voice which is almost inaudible.

'Connie, this is our tenth wedding anniversary, you promised you would be here…' He said, feeling the tears threatening to fall inside his clear blue eyes. 'I know, I know Michael. But I couldn't just leave that patient to die, it was a five year old girl Michael, she probability wouldn't even get the chance to see the sunrise again if I didn't perform that operation.'

Suddenly at a loss of words, he stared down towards his lap; the tears finally began to fall. 'Everything is more important than me Connie…' he muttered under his breath. Kneeling down so she is at the same level as him, she raised a hand to stroke his face softly. 'That's not true, you know that isn't true.' He lifted his head lightly, 'what do you expect? You'll always at work, you never have anymore time for me.' 'I do love you.' She said softly but firmly. 'Just not enough.' He said with a strong sense of bitterness in his voice. Sighing deeply, she took one of Michael's hand in one of hers, and forced a smile onto her lips. 'Come on, I'm taking you home, you had far too much to drink!' Removing his hand from hers reluctantly, 'I can take care of my self Connie.' 'I know you can,' She said still smiling, 'but I am going to take care of you tonight. I am your wife, so it's my prerogative.'

Taking his hand once again, she walked him back to her car. It was a long drive, maybe because it was so quiet, Michael had made no attempt of a conversation, and neither had Connie. When they finally got home, Michael went and sat on the sofa, while Connie went into the kitchen and got two glasses of red wine.

"Don't sulk darling…' She uttered whilst giving him his glass. 'I am not sulking' he said without realizing how petulant he sounds. Gently, she put her arms around him and kissed him softly on the cheek, 'Yes you are Michael…'

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and delicately placed herself onto his lap. A few gentle kisses followed, and in between each one, she said: 'I…do…love…you…Michael.' Detaching himself from her slightly, he said: 'I know darling, I love you too' Getting up from his lap, Connie went and put some slow and romantic music on, and pulled Michael up from the sofa.

They began to dance, in perfect synchrony. They looked perfect together, that's what anyone would say. But like all couples, they do have their differences, but they always manages heal the flaws before it gets out of hand. Their love is be an eternal flame, but more in danger of quenching than others, due to a part of their demeanor. As they swayed together, Connie's head resting on his shoulder, she inhaled deeply, treasuring the sweet scent of his aftershave.

When the song ended, they didn't break the embrace; instead, they held on to each other even tighter, fearing that when they let go, the other person will disappear.

Finally deciding that it's time to let go, they gently loosened their grasp on one another. Staring in each other's eyes for a moment, they saw the love in the other person's eyes. Both leaning in, painfully slowly, his pliable lips brushed hers ever so lightly. Pulling away for a second only to be pulled back towards her, their lips met yet again, but more passion was involved this time. He trailed his butterfly kisses down her slender neck and back towards her lips.

Their kiss was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the phone, Connie stared at it hesitantly, trying to decide whether to answer it or not. 'Oh no, that'd be Ric, there might be a complication with Miss. Cavalierre's Op.'

Looking upwards, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she waited until the ringing stopped, to open her eyes again. Grinning cheekily, she stood on her tiptoes and resumed what was happening before the interruption. 'Quite…unlike…you…to…do…that…Connie…' Michael said between kisses.

'Well Michael, sometimes you've just got to surrender,' Connie said in a soft and gentle tone that Michael had rarely heard 'Just like you do for me…'

'Just for you sweetheart…'

_I surrender everything,  
__Just to let you live your dream.  
__No matter how far the light may seem,  
__Please don't forsake, what you deem.  
__A shining star will guide you to the other side,  
__The one with love is whom you'll confide.  
__  
I surrender everything,  
__Just to let you live your dream._


End file.
